Runaway Pets
by MM Devereaux
Summary: Kogoro, Ghiki, and Flurry start their own journey! Just as Yuna, Rikku, and Paine did before. (sorry, im not good with summaries, just check out the first chap for a background ;p)


.: sorry for the lousy title. im no good in coming up with them. pls give suggestions if u like :D :.  
  
.: kogoro and ghiki are so adorable ;p i cant say the same for flurry.. i cant see its face, its too small to be judged. ;p :.  
  
.: daigoro/kogoro, ghiki/djose&zanarkand monkeys, valefor/flurry pairings LOLz! :D hehe JUST KIDDING ;p just felt like saying so for no particular reason -;; :.  
  
.: oh and i decided that Kogoro is a female. just feel like doing so ;p and i dont know yet about the other 2. :.  
  
----  
  
It was night time already and all the people in the Celsius were asleep. All of a sudden a shrill howl broke the silence. YRP jumped out of their beds at almost the same time. Yuna switched on the lights.  
  
"Ahh! What's that?!" Rikku panicked. She picked up her teddy bear, which fell on the floor while she jumped. "Gippy, I'm scared."  
  
Yuna and Paine glanced at her with shocked expressions. Both started to observe her bed closely. They got up and started searching in Rikku's bed.  
  
Rikku had a confused look on her face. "Lose anything?"  
  
Paine stopped and faced Rikku. "Alright, the gig's up! Where are you hiding Gippal?" Yuna simply giggled at her cousin.  
  
Rikku's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??"  
  
"He was the one who made that weird noise right?" Yuna asked jokingly.  
  
"While in bed with you?" Paine added.  
  
The two girls laughed at Rikku while she turned beet red. "NO!! I'M NOT HIDING ANYONE!!"  
  
"You just said 'Gippy, I'm scared'" Paine was imitating Rikku's babyish voice.  
  
"Gippy's my teddy bear!" Rikku yelled at them, then she added "And I didn't name him after Gippal, okay?!"  
  
"Who said you did?" Paine asked her. Then she turned to Yuna who was still laughing at her cousin. "She's defensive again."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY??"  
  
"HOOOOOOOWL" There was that howling noise again.  
  
"I can't believe the noise didn't wake up the others." Rikku said.  
  
"They sleep like pigs." Paine added.  
  
The three girls laughed.  
  
"Hmm.. I think I know where it's coming from." Yuna said and went to the lift of the airship towards the deck.  
  
----  
  
"HOOOOOOWL"  
  
The howling grew louder as Yuna ascended. When the door opened, she saw what she expected to see.  
  
"Kogoro!" Yuna called her pet dog. It stopped howling and instantly ran to her. "How did you get out again?"  
  
Yuna brought Kogoro to the pets' quarters in the airship and went back to her room with Paine and Rikky to sleep.  
  
----  
  
In the pets' quarters, there was this huge fake tree where the pets slept. There waited her two closest buddies.  
  
"Any luck tonight, Kogo?" asked Ghiki, who hung upside down on a branch by the tail.  
  
"No... Yuna heard me."  
  
"It's not like she'll understand what you're saying." Flurry, who was perched on the same branch, told her. "She'll just hear you go 'hooowwl'"  
  
"Yeah but I don't want to wake her up. That would be so rude. After all she's done for me."  
  
"Hmm... Yeah, I wouldn't want you waking up my master either."  
  
"Same here. Rikku's such a chicken, but I still love her."  
  
The three animals were silent for a while. Then Ghiki spoke.  
  
"I know! If you really want to find him, let's run away from here!"  
  
The two looked at Ghiki curiously.  
  
"Good idea. That way, our masters won't get in our way." Flurry said.  
  
"I don't know." said a doubtful Kogoro.  
  
"C'mon! You wanna find him right?" Ghiki told her. "You want to see him right?"  
  
With that, Kogoro finally agreed. "Yeah... Hmm... Ok! K!!"  
  
"G!!"  
  
"F!! Umm.. I think we need a name." Flurry added.  
  
"Like the Gullwings?" Kogoro asked.  
  
"Well not exactly. Those are our humans' name."  
  
"I know! How bout... Powerpuff Pets!" exclaimed Ghiki, while letting go of the branch and jumping up and down.  
  
Kogoro and Flurry looked strangely at Ghiki.  
  
"I think the name can wait." Kogoro said "But for now, let's rest up! We'll leave tomorrow!"  
  
The two nodded and went up to their beds, which were both up the tree. Kogoro's was hole at the bottom of the trunk, wherein the floor was covered with fancy cushion. She looked up and checked on Ghiki and Flurry. There were both asleep. She entered her hole. She peeked into a small ripped part of the cushion and got something from inside the material. It was a small round shiny thing.  
  
"It all started when I saw this sphere of you..."  
  
----  
  
.: HAHAHA!!! Kogoro will be going on a journey like Yuna's.."It all started when I saw this sphere of you..."-Yuna HAHAHA!!! :.  
  
.: i still have no idea under what genre to classify this fic.. :.  
  
.: who knows what kind of dog Kogoro is? and what kind of bird Flurry is? not important.. i just wanna know ;p :. 


End file.
